GemCraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows
Gemcraft Chapter 2 is an upcoming game made by Game in a Bottle and is the long awaited sequel to Gemcraft. Development for the game started on August 1, 2011. The current release date is March,17 2014. On December 16, 2011, GameinaBottle posted the first screenshot of the game. In his blog post, many spoilers were released for the upcoming game. Changes from Previous Games 'Game Mechanics' '9x fast button' The game will introduce a new 9x fast button for the players who spend hours on Endurance. Also, the menu bar can now be switched from the top to the bottom for the users preference. 'XP bar' The game has the Xp bar with now in different graphics.This XP bar in the battle was first introduced on the Gemcraft IOS. 'Map' 'World map' The World map in GC2 is a bit different from the previous Gemcraft games.The Level blocks now resemble a Grade 1 gem, just like Gemcraft Chapter 0(Gem of eternity) and Gemcraft Chapter 1(The Forgotten). Unlike other Gemcraft games, levels are now on each Hexagon. Each Hexagon tile has 5 to 7 levels. World Map levels The information here will arrive when the game is finished developing. 'Level Map' The maps are redone in GC2, and are filled with more color. Paths can now be made from dirt, sand or whatever terrain you're currently in, as well as stones. GC2- Maps 1.jpg GC2 Maps 2.jpg GC2 Maps 3.jpg GC2 Maps 4.jpg GC2 Maps 5.jpg GC2 Maps 6.jpg 'Buildings' Shrines lose their buildable status and return to their "special" status from GC0. Walls shrink to down to 1x1 units while the other towers are 2x2 units. This helps you put your towers where you want with more precision. Amplifers h ave a deployment time when set to balance out the bonus power of being able to boost up shrines. 'Gems' The gems get a total rearrangement in GC2. The lime gem and the shocking power are both gone, and the black and white gems make their first appearance in this game. The new gems will have the following types: Poolbound is a new ability that increases all the components of white gems (minus black gems) whenever the mana bar reaches its maximum. The black gem's bloodbound power is similar, except it increases all the components minus the white gem. The other new ability is Supressing Healing. Monsters can now heal gradually while they go to the orb, and the cyan gem lowers the healing rate even to below 0. All the other gem powers are the same with a few slight changes. 'Monsters' Monsters are divided into three categories now: Reavers (previously "Normal"), Swarm, and Giant. You can tell the difference by the markings on the side of the wave stone (Swarms are small, Giants are big, Reavers have none). Each wave of monsters can have up to 3 abilities, with each ability becoming stronger as the waves progress (meaning the abilities of monsters from wave 100 are stronger than the same abilities of monsters from wave 20). Not all monsters can have all the abilities, but Giant monsters can have them all. Monsters have also been redrawn in this game, giving them full bodies with arms and legs instead of one moving part. 'Summoning' Summoning is now called enraging since monsters are not added, but have an increase in strength. When you use a gem bomb to enrage monsters, it increases the health, armor level, and XP gained from the monsters. There is also a chance that beacons will appear on the field. 'Gem Bombs' Gem bombs have a new method of rapid gem bombing. If you hold SHIFT and press the bombing button, you will get the same type as Labyrinth. If you click on the gem bomb button, then hold shift, it shows the new method. When you click on the screen, a gem bomb is thrown, but it's a duplicate from the topmost gem in your inventory taken out of your mana. This helps the player not have to make a bunch of gems just to destroy them. 'Component Abilites' While a gem in the previous games could only have 3 abilities at a time, GC2 will let you have as many abilities as the number of gem components in the gem. As more components are added, they will become weaker and weaker. Below is how much power each component has based on how many are in the gem. 'Mana' When the mana pool reaches its maximum, it will automatically increase the mana pool size along with the power of any white gems. A new info panel is given to the mana bar, giving more specific info on how much mana you're receiving. The mana bar also replaces the gem anvil in Gemcraft Labyrinth. Now, you use a gem bomb on the mana bar to recieve 70% of the mana it cost to create it. 'Shrines' Shrines return to their special status from GC0, but they can be used over and over as in GCL. None of the previous shrines are returning, and they are replaced with nine new shrines, each based off one of the nine gems. Below is a table of all the shrines Each shrine will have a different charging speed and range. New shrines can be made onto the field by a very rare spark, called Shrine Scroll. 'Mana Shards' Mana Shards can now have a shell on them that must be completely destroyed before you can harvest the mana. If the shard has a shell, it will be purple, instead of light blue. Mana shards can be created by a spark called Unearthed Shard. 'Beacons' Beacons now have varied ranges, health, and armor level, giving the game more variety. They also have different charge times between the blasts. The current list of beacons for this game is below. New Features 'Heads Up Display' Game in abottle added a feature where you can move the bar that displays mana and score to the bottom. This makes the wave tiles come from the top, instead of the bottom. 'Spells' Spells are different abilites that will increase the damage, range, and firing speed of gems for a limited time. They can be used over again after recharging. The three spell types are Bolt (damage), Beam (firing speed), and Barrage (range). Information will be added as it is revealed. 'Sparks' Sparks are events set in between the waves that trigger bonuses in the game. When activated, they provide one of three different categories. They can provide an instant bonus, create something, or bring a burst of thunders randomly onto the field. The effects can be increased to an extent by using gem bombs on them.Burst of thunders can appear of Stormy weather fields. Abilities Burst of thunders -Damages monsters -Demolishes buildings -Supercharges gems for temporary boost -Smashes structures randomly Instant bonus Lockdown -Disables and weakens all active beacons. More information is added when the game is finished developing. Creating something More information is added when the game is finished developing. 'Gem Wasps' Gem Wasps are insects that are inside of gems. When a gem is used as a gem bomb, the wasps come out and attack nearby monsters. They cannot be controlled in who they attack, but they make gem bombs have a use in the higher waves. Story Not much of the story is known at this time, but it will most likely focus on the wizard from Gemcraft Labyrinth, and his return to the Spiritforge. The player will probably have to fight many of the Forgotten's minions, like the Shadows, in this game. More information will come as it is revealed. Possible Features *Gameinabottle posted in a comment on their Armor Games page that we may see the return of previous epic level stages. *Gameinabottle also stated that there would be more winged creatures instead of just the apparation. Gameinabottle Comment 1.jpg|One of Gameinabottle's comments Gameinabottle Comment 2.jpg|One of Gameinabottle's comments Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Chapters Category:Games